Trouble in Paradise
by vampireknight08
Summary: Richard, Conan, & Rachel are invited to the house of the famous band 'Black Knights'. They're all having a wonderful time until something goes terribly wrong. But as always, Conan is there to help.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble in Paradise

Hi guys, I'm back with a Case Closed story! First, I would like to say that I will have characters from all different types of animes/ video games. If a character is supposed to have a special power, they won't. They will all be humans.

Lilandra Johnson: Own Character

Lilith Johnson: Own Character

Robert Hayden: Law of Ueki

Axel Kino: Kingdom Hearts

Kana Johnson: Inuyasha

Richard Moore: Case closed/Detective Conan

Rachel Moore: Case closed/Detective Conan

Conan Edogawa: Case closed/Detective Conan

Vanitas Altair: Kingdom Hearts

Kosuke Ueki: Law of Ueki

Hatori Sohma: Fruits Basket

Kagome Higurashi: Inuyasha

Ai Mori: Law of Ueki

Koga Yamada: Inuyasha

Ichigo Kurosaki: Bleach

Chad: Bleach

Renji Abarai: Bleach

Rukia Kuchiki: Bleach

Inuyasha: Inuyasha

Miroku: Inuyasha

Songo: Inuyasha

Boris Airay: Alice in the Country of Hearts

Alice Liddell: Alice in the Country of Hearts

I made up last names for Axel, Vanitas, Kana, Lilith, Koga, and Lilandra.  
I am going to use the English names of the Case closed/Detective Conan characters.

Anything in **bold** is gonna be Conan's thoughts.

This is set after episode 24.

 **CONAN CLUE: DOUBLE & Necklace**

It was any ordinary slow day at the office, Richard was snoring loudly in his chair, Rachel was reading a magazine, and Conan was drawing when the phone rang. He was about to grab it but Richard woke up and got to it first.

"Hello? ... Wait, who?! Really?! Yeah, thanks!"

"What was it dad?" asked Rachel as she put down her magazine.

"That was Axel from the band Black Knights; he called and said that we're invited to a fancy party celebrating the release of their new movie Descendants! Isn't this great! I'll get the meet the mysterious Lilandra and her beautiful, delicate twin, Lilith!"

 **Oh brother, he's fanboying again.**

"This is wonderful! I love that band!" said Rachel excitedly. "Did you hear that Conan?"

"Yeah, this is gonna be great!" **Not. Just a party thrown by a popular snob. It is rare that someone as famous is actually nice. I'll probably get kicked around. Ugh.**

"It's gonna be a small party. I wonder why they invited us. Oh well, I don't care. All I care about is seeing my wonderful glorious twins!"

"Father. Promise me that you'll behave."

"Yeah, yeah sure."

Conan, Rachel, and Richard were all amazed as they pulled into the driveway of the beautiful mansion.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" squealed Rachel as someone opened the door for her. She looked and saw Axel Kino, the amazingly hot, red headed, guitar 2 player in the band. She was speechless.

"Omg, wow, you look better in person. Ah! I can't believe I just said that!" She really loved the band.

"It's ok. It usually happens when you meet someone famous." Conan was fuming as he got out of the car. "Oh Conan, this is Axel Kino. He's the second guitar in the band Black Knights."

"Nice to meet you mister." **Great. Another hot idol that girls go crazy for.**

"Nice to meet you, my name is Richard Moore. I'm sure you've heard of me, you know, I'm famous also."

"Oh yeah. The astronaut right?"

"UGH no!"

"I know I'm just pulling your leg. The famous detective right?"

"I'm glad you have a sense of humor." Axel had fiery crimson hair with one small upside-down triangle under each eye. His eyes were piercing green. He wore a black tux just like Richard.

As Axel led them in they were greeted by a tall girl with long black hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore a long fluffy red dress. She also had on a beautiful chain necklace with an emerald on it. She had a white stripe one the left side of her hair.

"Hi, my name is Lilandra Johnson. I'm the lead singer and lead guitarist of the Black Knights. It's nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of you Mr. Moore. You're an amazing detective."

"Coming from you, those words are music to my ears!" **Really Richard.**

Suddenly, a long arm wrapped around Lilandra's waist. It was a guy with night black spikey hair and stunning golden eyes.

"It's nice to see that my girlfriend has so many fans."

"You're Vanitas Altair! The bass guitarist! My friend Serena adores you!"

"I hope you all enjoy the party," said Lilandra as the three walked away. It wasn't a big party. There were probably 23 people there, including them.

Conan walked around searching for Lilandra to ask her if she liked Jimmy Kudo. If she liked Richard then she must like him. He saw her talking to a weird eyed guy with bandages around his head. There was also a small girl with snow white hair wearing a white kimono.

"Hey, Miss Lilandra," he said cutely as he tugged at her red dress.

"Huh? Oh, you must have mistaken me for my sister. I'm Lilith. This is Robert Hayden and Kana."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Conan."

"If you ever want to tell me and my sister apart, check the white stripe in the hair. Mine is on the right and hers is on the left." The only other difference was that her necklace had an amethyst gem on it instead of emerald.

"Oh I see."

The party went on as everyone had fun. Conan spent most of his time talking to Kana, Lilith, and Robert. Robert was an excellent pianist who does many concerts. He and Lilith are always together but not officially boyfriend and girlfriend. It's obvious that they like each other.

While Conan was getting punch he saw Robert talking to a guy with spikey green hair and a girl with blue shoulder length hair in a short blue dress. The green guy didn't look too happy.

"Look Ueki, I'm sorry but he had to be taught a lesson. He shouldn't have been lying so much," said Robert to the green guy. Ueki balled his fists as he was visibly fuming.

"Ueki, calm down," tried the blue girl in vain.

"Robert Hayden I swear, on my life, someday, I will get you." He and the girl walked away before anything bad happened. Conan walked over to Robert.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. He's still mad about something that I did a long time ago."

"What did you do?"

"I know it may sound bad but I beat up one of his closest friends. The guy had to go to the hospital. He's ok now. It was kinda in self-defense. He came at me so I just defended myself."

"I think I get it."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Everything is fine. Now if you'll excuse me," he finished as he left the room.

 **Hmm, I kinda like that guy.**

"Hey Conan, have you seen Robert?" asked Lilith as she stood with Kana by her side.

"Oh yeah, he just left out of that door."

"Thank you." Conan felt strange as they left but he just passed it off as paranoia.

After a few minutes Conan met back up with Rachel.

"So how do you like this Conan?"

"It was really fun!"

"Aw I wish Jimmy were here."

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's probably thinking of you right now."

"You think so? Thanks Conan." Suddenly, they heard a song being played on the piano.

"That's Fur Elise by Beethoven!" said Conan in surprise. It made him remember the terrible murders on Moonlight Island. "Who's playing it?"

"It must be Robert. It's his favorite song," answered Lilandra. "I wonder where my sister is, she loves it when he plays this song."

 **Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I'm sure that nothi-**

Conan's thoughts were interrupted as they all heard a bunch of keys being played at once which sounded terrible. As if someone had banged the keys.

"I wonder what went wrong; he's a pro at that song. It's not like him to mess up."

More wrong keys were played in bunches until there was silence.

"I'm worried," said Lilith as she stood by her sister. Conan looked at her. **That's weird. Was she always wearing that headband?**

Lilith had a black headband tied around her forehead.

Conan looked at Kana and was shocked to see her expression. She was extremely pale and looked like she had seen a ghost.

 **What's wrong with her?**

Then he got a bad feeling in his gut and chose not to ignore it this time.

"Miss Lilandra, show me where the piano room is, now!"

"Um, ok." They rushed to the piano room and Lilandra nearly dropped dead at the sight she saw.

TADA!

A CLIFF HANGGER! OHNO

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I'M SO EVIL!

Any way, if you have seen the anime Law of Ueki then you would know that the guy Robert beat up was the awesome BJ.

I don't own any of the characters except for Lilandra, and Lilith.

I also do not own the movie Descendants. It was awesome so go watch it! Disney made it!

BYE BYE C U NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 2

Last time...

"I wonder what went wrong; he's a pro at that song. It's not like him to mess up."

More wrong keys were played in bunches until there was silence.

"I'm worried," said Lilith as she stood by her sister.

Conan looked at Kana and was shocked to see her expression. She was extremely pale and looked like she had seen a ghost.

 **What's wrong with her?**

Then he got a bad feeling in his gut and chose not to ignore it this time.

"Miss Lilandra; show me where the piano room is, now!"

"Um, ok." They rushed to the piano room and Lilandra nearly dropped dead at the sight she saw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Lilandra as she entered the room to see Robert, stabbed in the back with a knife. "R-r-robert!"

Conan rushed towards the body. The other guests gasped as they entered the room.

"No one is allowed to leave!" declared Conan. "Someone call the police, Rachel, get the inspector!"

"Ok!"

Lilith cried into her sisters arms.

"Move out of the way! Let me through!" urged a tall man with black hair styled over his eye and glasses carrying a briefcase as he rushed toward the body. He kneeled next to the body as he opened his case. He took off his fancy gloves and put on doctor gloves and examined the body.

"Hey, mister, are you a doctor?" **That's odd, how did he know to bring a medical kit to the party?**

"Yes. There is nothing we can do. He's dead. I suspect that the time of death would be about five to ten minutes ago."

"Wow," said Conan in fake surprise. "Why are you so calm, mister?"

"I'm a doctor, I see death all of the time. What about you?"

"I live with Detective Moore, and get to on cases with him so I see this a lot too."

"Oh."

"Hey you! Stop messing with the body!" screamed Richard as he saw the doctor.

"Mr. Moore I presume? My name is Hatori Sohma. I'm a doctor."

"Oh... a doctor? That's convenient."

"Mr. Hayden probably died about five to ten minutes ago."

"Thank you, I can take it from here now."

"Dad, the inspector is here!" said Rachel as she came into the room with Inspector Meguire.

"Well Richard, it's like death follows you."

"Yeah, well..."

"Richard look! Robert wrote down a name in blood," spotted Conan.

"Hey Conan! Stop playing around!"

"No! I'm serious look!" There was a name written in blood.

Lilandra

Lilandra gasped as she saw her name.

"So it was you!" accused Richard.

"N-no! I didn't kill him! I wouldn't!"

"Oh yeah? Well then tell me where you were when he died."

"Well, I was getting some fresh air outside and I heard music when I came back."

"So if I'm right then what your saying is that no one can account for your real whereabouts before you came into the main room?"

"... Yes."

"Then case closed! The Great Detective Moore strikes again!"

"I'm not so sure. Lilandra was talking to me and Rachel when the piano was playing. If he died after the wrong notes then Lilandra didn't do it. I'm her alibi," said Conan, angering Richard.

"Would you shut your mouth!"

"Richard, the boy does have a point," said Inspector Meguire.

"There's another thing. The heat is turned on in here so there's a possibility that the murder happened between the time Robert left the room and the time we found him. The heat being turned on would make it feel like his body temperature hasn't changed. In that case, anyone who knows how to play piano could have done it. I say that because the person could have killed him, and then started playing the piano to make it sound like he was still alive," deducted Conan. "I also have another theory. Lilandra, does this place have an announcement system?"

"Ah, yes. You can operate it from anywhere on the premises."

"Then if that's true then the killer could have broadcasted a recording of the song while Robert was dying. I have one more question; does this house have any secret compartments?"

"Yeah. They're everywhere. I just find them like every day."

"I've concluded that the killer could be anyone who exited the main room, anyone who can play the piano, anyone who was on bad terms with Robert."

"When did you get this smart Conan?" said Richard.

"Oh, I just learned it all from you."

"Now, everyone line up, we're going to do introductions first then questions," declared Inspector Meguire. They all got into a line and started.

"My name is Lilandra Johnson."

"I'm Lilith Johnson, her twin sister."

"Axel Kino."

"Um... I'm Kana Johnson."

"Names Vanitas Altair."

"I'm Kosuke Ueki." It was the boy that was mad with Robert earlier.

"Hatori Sohma." The doctor.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." The girl was tall and slender. She had long black hair and wore a beautiful green dress."

"I'm Ai Mori." The blue haired girl that was with Ueki.

"I'm Koga Yamada, the drummer of the Black Knights. Nice to meet you." The guy was tall and had black hair in an up ponytail. He wore a tux with a brown head band on this forehead.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." This guy had short spikey orange hair, with a deep scowl. **Scary.**

"I'm Chad." This guy was tall, and very muscular. He was tan skinned with wavy brown hair that went to his chin.

"I'm Renji Abarai." This guy had flaming spikey red hair like Axel but it was tied back with a hair tie. "The midget here is Rukia Kuchiki," he said pointing to the shorter girl with black hair and a short white dress. After the rude comment, the girl swiftly kicked him in the shin.

"Don't call me a midget!"

"I'm Inuyasha Kadoiya," This guy was one of the weird ones. He had long messy white hair and he wore a read kimono.

"My name is Miroku Takagawa, I'm a monk." He had short black hair that was tied into a small baby ponytail. He was wearing a blue kimono and held a golden monk staff. "And this lovely beauty is Songo Tateyama," he said as he reached his hand down and squeezed a certain part of the woman. She wore a beautiful spring yukata that was violet and white. She had long black hair. She quickly slapped the monk because of his perviness. It left a burning red mark.

"Miroku, you stupid lecherous monk!"

"I'm Boris Airay." This guy had magenta hair and weird ear piercings. He also had the same under eye triangle tattoos that Axel had. He wore a black tux jacket that was unbuttoned and his white dress shirt showed a bit of his chest. He had chains hanging from his black pants but the craziest thing about him was the large fluffy black boa that was draped over his shoulders.

"My name is Alice Liddell." This girl had long, neat, blonde hair with a pretty bow. She had on a long purple/ black dress that had cool renaissance sleeves.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Inspector Meguire, this is Detective Richard Moore, his daughter Rachel, and Conan Edogawa. We are here to find out which one of you killer Mr. Robert Hayden. First question was anyone here on bad terms with Mr. Hayden."

Lilandra, Vanitas, Ueki, Kagome, Ai, & Boris all raised their hands.

"He always creeped me out and usually like to prove me wrong. I can sometimes be sour whenever I'm proven wrong, especially by him," said Lilandra.

"Naturally, if my girl doesn't like someone, I don't like them either," said Vanitas.

"Robert beat up one of my friends and he had to go to the hospital. Sure, I hated Robert, but not enough to kill him!" exclaimed Ueki.

"That guy always gave me creepy chills. He was kinda weird," said Kagome. "I always tried to ignore or avoid him as much as possible."

"Like Ueki said, he beat up one of our friends, I just tried to keep my distance from him," explained Ai.

"I just didn't like the guy at all. He was a freaking know-it-all," said Boris nonchalantly.

"Oh, please. You just didn't like him because we were good friends," said Alice.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me what those secret meetings you had with him were."

"I can't believe you don't trust me enough to be able to meet a friend!"

"If it was just meetings with a friend then why couldn't I come?!"

"Because, he was teaching me how to play the piano so that I could play/sing you a song on your birthday!"

"Is that it? I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you."

"Whatever just forget it," she finished as she walked to the other end of the line, beside Lilandra.

 **That guy has a sure motive to kill Robert; he thought that the guy was stealing his girlfriend.**

"Well that was ... I don't know. Moving on, I want to know who left the main room and what you did."

Lilandra, Lilith, Kana, Ueki, Hatori, Koga, Chad, Inuyasha, Boris, and Alice answered.

"Well, as I said before, I went outside to get some fresh air. After that, I came back and was talking to Rachel and Conan about the music," explained Lilandra.

"I asked Conan if he knew where Robert went. When I couldn't find him, I went back to the main room as the music was playing. Kana was with me," said Lilith.

"Yeah, I was," Kana agreed shakily.

"I stepped out of the room to take a call. I found that the main room was too noisy so I just stood outside of the door. While I was on the phone I saw Ueki and Koga leave at the same time but they headed in the same direction," said Hatori.

"I had to go to the bathroom but I didn't know where it was because this place is so big. Koga showed me the way," explained Ueki.

"He's telling the truth, he always forgets where the bathroom is and I always have to show him where it is," added Koga.

"Hmph, I wouldn't be surprised if you two did more than just the normal in that bathroom together," scoffed Inuyasha.

"Did you say something you mangy mutt!"

"Oh, I was wrong, you're not just stupid, you're senile too!"

"Break it up you two!" yelled Kagome who was very embarrassed.

"Anything for my beautiful Kagome," swooned Koga.

"I left to find a quieter place," said Chad. "I saw the Inu guy walk in the room I was in but he walked away."

"Yeah, I was looking for a quieter place too. I saw that big guy in a room but I wanted to be alone so I went to find another room," said Inuyasha.

"I went to go find Robert to ask him a question on hand positions for a pianist but I couldn't find him," said Alice.

"I feel ashamed for saying this but I was following Alice,"

"No surprise there."

Boris just stood quietly.

"Ok, next is how many of you know how to play the piano. We are not sure if the killer did kill Mr. Hayden then proceed to play the piano but we must explore all of the possibilities. I would like everyone to try to play Fur Elise on the piano please."

As everyone tried to play the piano, Inspector Meguire made a list of everyone that could play it. Only Lilandra, Lilith, Axel, Hatori, Rukia, and Alice could play it.

The inspector thought for a minute until he came to a conclusion.

"Hmm, it seems to me that Axel, Vanitas, Kagome, Ai, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Miroku, and Songo couldn't have done it because they never left the room so they're clear."

"Meguire, speak no more! I have this case all solved!" declared Richard.

"Oh really! Well enlighten us."

"The killer was none other than Boris Airay!"

"What the hell! I didn't kill the bastard!" yelled Boris. **I don't think he killed Robert either. There must be something that we're overlooking. Huh, is it just me or is Lilith glaring like crazy. She's so nice; I didn't think that she could glare.**

"No need to deny it! Everything points to you!"

"You must be bat-shit crazy!"

"You have the right motive and you don't have anyone to confirm you alibi. I bet that if we patted you down that we would find more weapons!"

"You don't need to," he said as he pulled out a gun with a chain on it out of his jacket. Immediately, the police drew their guns too. "Don't get your panties in a bunch; all of my friends know that I carry my gun with me everywhere. I don't go anywhere without it." **Borris, having a gun right now doesn't make you look innocent at all!**

"This just helps me prove that you did it even more. If you had a gun then you probably had a knife with you also. I say shame on you for trying to blame the wonderful Lilandra by writing her name in Robert's blood!"

"Why would I try to blame Lilandra?! She's always been like a little sister to me!"

"Yeah, I don't believe that Boris would kill Robert! Boris would never do anything like that!" defended Lilith. **Why is she defending him?**

"You don't have to defend him my sweet Lilith. He will pay for this heinous crime."

With that comment, Lilith looked really peeved. Conan walked up to her innocently.

"Miss, why do you look so mad?" She gasped with a start.

"Oh, Conan! You surprised me."

"What has you so tense?"

"Well, my big brother figure is about to be convicted for murder and I can't do anything about it."

"Well, I heard that your sister is a really great lawyer so I bet she can get him out of it." She scowled.

"Yeah, she can do anything because she's _**so amazing."**_ **Why did she seem so mad when I mentioned her sister being a good lawyer? That's questionable.**

"You don't have any evidence against me so you can't convict me!" said Boris with self-satisfaction.

"He's right Richard, even if we did take him to court he would be found innocent due to lack of evidence," added the inspector.

"Damn! Aren't there any fingerprints on the knife?"

"There couldn't be, everyone at the party was wearing gloves."

"Damn."

Conan searched for something, anything to help him figure out this mystery. Then he found it. A beautiful necklace with an amethyst gem on it right beside Robert's head. Conan also had gloves on so he didn't have to worry about his prints when he picked it up.

 **This looks so familiar. Where have I seen it before?** His eyes widened in realization. He sat the necklace back down and quickly used his watch to put Richard to sleep as the man stumbled and luckily fell onto the piano chair. Conan hid behind him as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Sorry Meguire about that. I was just blindly accusing this young man."

"You bet you were," scoffed Boris.

"But Richard! If we take him in, maybe we can interrogate him so hard that he'll confess!" said Meguire.

"No. I was wrong. Boris Airay is not the killer."

"Then who is!"

"The killer is….

CLIFFHANGER!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'M SO CRUEL!

Can you figure out who did it?!

Comment in the reviews and I'll post who got it right. Review fast because I won't post the next chapter until I at least get three reviews from people trying to guess the murderer.

CYA!


	3. THE GRANDE FINALE

Trouble in Paradise

FINALE!

Last time…..

Conan searched for something, anything to help him figure out this mystery. Then he found it. A beautiful necklace with an amethyst gem on it right beside Robert's head. Conan also had gloves on so he didn't have to worry about his prints when he picked it up.

This looks so familiar. Where have I seen it before? His eyes widened in realization. He sat the necklace back down and quickly used his watch to put Richard to sleep as the man stumbled and luckily fell onto the piano chair. Conan hid behind him as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Sorry Meguire about that. I was just blindly accusing this young man."

"You bet you were," scoffed Boris.

"But Richard! If we take him in, maybe we can interrogate him so hard that he'll confess!" said Meguire.

"No. I was wrong. Boris Airay is not the killer."

"Then who is!"

"The killer is….

"The killer is-"

"I did it!" Everyone looked and saw Lilandra with her head hung low, tears streaming down her face. "I killed Robert Hayden! I lied about going out for fresh air. I killed Robert in the back as he was about to play the piano. Once he was dead, I hid a recording of Fur Elise in a secret compartment as it played over the intercom. I came back to the main room just so I could have you as an alibi. I must have not noticed when he wrote my name in blood. It had to be done. I hate him so much!"

"But not enough to kill him," Richard/Conan interjected.

"W-what?"

"You didn't kill Mr. Hayden. It's very noble of you to try to take the blame for this murder but I simple can't let you do that."

"Are you insane!? I just confessed! What more do you want?!"

"The truth. Everyone, the real killer is her twin sister, Lilith Johnson!"

"What! Are you crazy!? Why would I kill the one that I love!?"

"Because, Miss Johnson, you had a secret hate for him and your sister."

"You idiot! You have no proof!"

"I actually do. If you will just take a look beside the victim, you will see a necklace with an amethyst on it. That necklace belongs to you doesn't it?"

"You can't prove that!"

"I'm sure that many people here saw you wearing it tonight before the murder occurred. "

"That could have been planted by the actual murderer! I have a stiff alibi! I was with my sister, Kana!"

"Yes, you indeed were. If you look at the poor little child then you'll see that her face is twisted in fear."

"Duh, she just saw someone that she's close to dead with a knife in his back! What do you expect?!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. When I saw you two come into the main room, her face was already like that! Conan saw it too." Conan briefly ran in front of Richard to confirm that he saw it too. "Kana's face was like that because she witnessed the murder being committed!" Everyone gasped. "Kana, please, tell us what you saw." Lilith threw an angry glare at Richard.

"Um, I didn't see anything."

"See, she didn't see anything!"

"Please, you don't have to protect her," pleaded Richard.

"…. Lilith told me to be still and quiet. She went into the room that Robert was in and he saw the knife in her hand and hit her in her head. He tried to run to the door but she stabbed him in the back! I was so scared!"

"You can't see the blood on your dress because you're wearing red. Because of the bruise that he made on your head you had to put on a headband to hide it," concluded Richard. "You must have said something to him before he died to make him suspect that you were Lilandra.

"She said 'That will teach you to mess with Lilandra Johnson."

"Arrg! You little snitch!" Lilith grabbed Kana and held a knife to her neck. "Don't come any closer! If I'm going down then I'm taking the snitch down with me!"

"Lilith please stop!" pleaded Lilandra to no avail.

"No! Just because you're Miss Perfect doesn't mean that I'll listen to you!"

"Miss Perfect?"

"Yeah, everyone just _loves_ you while I'm stuck in your stupid shadow!"

"I…I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well I've had enough!"

"But why?! Why take out your rage on Robert instead of me?!"

"Because! We were separated at birth. Remember how we met. It was a job for a lawyer agency! Robert was my best friend. He had to choose between me and you for a job. He had the nerve to choose you! That was my last chance for a job and you stole it away! I work so hard for everything but it all just comes so naturally to you! I hate you so much! Even when you were born, Mother didn't want either of us but dad only wanted you! Mom was stuck with me! Ever since the day I met you I've been thinking of ways to get back at you and Robert. When I heard about this party, I thought of a brilliant plan to screw you both! I would kill Robert, use Kana as an alibi, frame you, and you would be stuck in a rotten jail for the rest of your life!"

"Hey Lilith, then why did you want me to invite the super famous detective? You could've asked for any everyday detective that would've accused Lilandra in a matter of seconds," said Axel.

"Because, deep down inside of her heart, she wanted someone to stop her from what she was planning to do," answered Richard.

"Lilith, I never knew how much pain you were in. I know that saying this won't fix anything but I'm sorry," said Lilandra as she hugged her sister. Lilith dropped the knife as she cried into her sister's shoulder.

"I can't believe what I've just done! And for what, small petty revenge?! Sister I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok sis, I understand. Since you're truly sorry for what you've done, I'll defend you in court."

"You…..you will?"

"Yeah."

"Inspector, you can take me away now."

"Men, take her away."

As Conan walked away from Richard who was just waking up, Rachel picked him up by his collar.

"Now Conan, you were supposed to stay with me."

"Heh heh heh, sorry Rachel."

Ueki and Ai walked up to Richard.

"That was amazing Mr. Moore! How did you know that it was Lilith?" said Ai.

"Lilith?"

"Yeah, you were awesome! You got her to confess and everything! It was totally epic!" added Ueki.

"Uh well, it's all in a day's work for the great master detective Richard Moore!"

/Home/ 1 month later/

Things were back to normal, Richard was snoring loudly, Rachel was reading and Conan was watching TV.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

"I'll get it!" declared Conan as he ran towards the door. "AH! What are you doing here?!" In the doorway was Lilandra & Lilith.

"Shouldn't you be in jail Lilith?'' gasped Rachel.

"Jail?!" yelled Richard as the mentioning of jail woke him up. "Ah! It's the popstar, boyfriend murderer!"

"Wow, it seems like I've grown a bad reputation with you all. Sorry," said Lilith.

"How are you here?"

"Well, it's like I said before. Since Lilith was truly sorry for what she did, I defended her in court and got her 5 weeks of community service and a fine of $12,000 which was no problem for famous singers," answered Lilandra.

"Mr. Moore, I just wanted to thank you for catching me so that I could realize that what I did was wrong," Lilith said as she gave him a big bucket of flowers.

"Flowers from the beautiful Lilith! Oh what a joyous day this is!" cheered Richard as everyone laughed.

 **I guess some stories do have a happy ending.**

Lilandra: Ah, it's finally done YAY!

CYA LATER! Don't forget to read my other stories! I do have another case closed story by the way, go read it!


End file.
